


cloudburst

by silwehrleining



Category: GP2 Series RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silwehrleining/pseuds/silwehrleining
Summary: “Fuckin’ ‘ell!”The words leave Richie’s mouth in a quick jumble - frustrated and just this side of hysterical.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boastalotblhablah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boastalotblhablah/gifts).



_cloudburst n. a brief time when it rains very hard : a sudden downpour_

 

“Fuckin’ ‘ell!”

The words leave Richie’s mouth in a quick jumble - frustrated and just this side of hysterical. His jeans are thoroughly soaked from the onslaught of water that a passing car just kicked up as it had streaked down the street. _What a great day gone to shit,_ Richie thinks miserably. He was going to be late to his job interview at Repco - a job that was stable and would’ve gotten him the chance to work with cars. Something that he had always loved doing back in Tauranga for some good money. _Going to Melbourne in January was just asking for trouble, wasn’t it?,_ the Kiwi thinks dejectedly.

This had been his chance to get his life going. He remembers the hot, muggy day in mid-September when he had valiantly held back tears at the sight of his crying parents as he had said goodbye to them, Mitch, and Brendon at the airport.

* * *

 

Richie vigorously shakes his head to clear it of those bittersweet memories. Absently, he notices the washed out echo of thunder off to the distance. Deciding that it isn’t in his best interest to get ill from standing in the cold, teeming rain, Richie spins around and begins his brisk walk back to where his bus had dropped him off—

Until he bumped into something - or someone - with a solid thwack.

“Merda! I am so sorry!” The thickly accented ( _Italian, maybe?_ ) voice comes from above him. “Please, forgive me!”

Richie looks up exasperatedly into lush, moss green eyes filled with worry and softens at the sight of them. “Ah, it’s fine, mate,” He mutters as he pushes himself off the ground and thoroughly wipes his wet hands on his jacket. “My day had already gone to hell.”

The strangers face, once etched with worry, softens. “I am still very sorry,” The might-be-Italian’s face scrunches up and worries his lip something fierce ( _adorably?_ ) until his eyes lit up in revelation. “I could get you a drink,” The maybe-Italian suggests hesitantly. “I work right down at that coffee shop,” The stranger points down the street and Richie has to squint to see through the thick, heavy raindrops at where the stranger is pointing. “It’s called 'The Petite Café', it is just a side job while I’m here for Uni." The stranger raises his eyebrow at him. “Plus, it looks like you could use an umbrella, which,” The stranger looks him up and down. “You do not have."

“Alright, I’ll take you up on this offer…” The Kiwi raises his eyebrow.

The probably-Italian looks at him owlishly for a minute before understanding what he meant. “My name is Antonio. Antonio Giovinazzi. And you?”

 _Definitely Italian,_ Richie thinks smugly. “Name’s Richard Stanaway, but you can just call me Richie,” the Kiwi says easily. The Italian smiles at him softly. “Alright, Richie.” The Italian says and Richie quite likes the way his name rolls off his tongue. “I’ll lead the way.”

And as they stroll down the street, not-so subtly leaning into each other, admiring the pulsing lightning in the distance, both men realize this could be the beginning of something truly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xo


End file.
